Profession ideas
= Important information = Legend ;+ Lime green - strongly for. ;+ Dark green - for. ;? White - neutral, could influence either way: Also used for speculation and comparisons, that may have some support in lore or World of Warcraft game mechanics. ;- Orange - against. ;- Red - strongly against. ;Grey - related info: Used for speculation or observation. Qualification factors If you think something on this page is inaccurate, please check the discussion tab before you change it yourself. Let people know you think it is incorrect, and leave your ideas and sources for your information. Together, we can agree on how feasible it is. Only add verifiable and cited information. Please use your common sense. Again, it is mandatory that this page only be edited after changes are discussed through peer review here and agreed upon by group consensus. Please discuss ideas on the talk page if you feel there should be changes to the main article, so the page does not become a battle field for clashing ideas. If you do not follow the above, you may be prevented from editing. =Primary Skills= Botany Matches with herbalism. Seeds gathered through herbalism can be planted to create plants. Possible reagents include water, various types of fertilizer, garden tools, etc. Obviously things would have to be sped up. A good candidate for an Emerald Dream expansion since that has a lot to do with druids etc. + Plants are already food in the form of mushrooms and fruit. Botany could be a form of obtaining food in alternative to fishing or looting meat off of mobs. :Cooking is already a method of making food, though it is meat/fish, whereas Botany would give new options. - The uses of Botany would be extremely limited. For Botany to not simply reproduce things already made in other professions, it would have to be extremely creative. Beyond production of food, what could be produced? Infusion As enchanting is to equipment, and inscription is to abilities, so is infusion to racial traits. Infusing types of energy into one's body one could change some of the racial traits, including higher strength or intelligence, or, at higher levels, new racial abilities. It could be used to change orcs into fel orcs, Draenei into Broken, Night elves into Satyrs, etc. The mats would probably come from disenchanting items and harvesting the blood of demons, dragons, or powerful beings. - Nethaera stated in a Blue Post that there are no plans for race changes. Thus, it is unlikely that one will be able to change from Orc to Fel Orc, etc. The changing of racial traits is cast into serious doubt as a result of this. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=34203905&pageNo=1 :However, since those comments were towards changing race as in Human to Night elf or Orc to Blood Elf and not for example Orc to Fel Orc or Draenei to Broken, this argument may be invalid. Woodworking Would craft items from the many types of wood. Such as bows, arrows, shields and possible fun/vanity items like chairs. Would work with Lumbering. + Many players speculate that there will be a Great Sea expansion. If players had to get their own sea transportation, ship building seems possible. + Guns and bullets are already produced by Engineers. This would provide a nice parallel to Hunters who prefer bows. ? Arrows are already purchased by engineers, but only high levels ones, where Woodworking could produce arrows throughout all level ranges. ? Chairs already exist in the form of items like the TCG item . Lumbering Much like herbalism, lumberers would cut down trees (or gather from) getting raw materials that they could then process for Woodworkers. ? Most trees in World of Warcraft are much, much larger than characters. It is unknown if this would pose a problem to 'harvesting' them. ? Wood already covers a few items, such as and . This, however, is bought from vendors. - Many trees are placed explicitly and contribute to the mood of a region. It would probably kill the spirit of Teldrassil, for instance, if it was completely deforested by wood-farmers or power-levelers, and removal of trees might allow access to explicitly blocked areas. - Trees are ridiculously abundant. Since gathering professions get their value from having to search for reagents, being able to sit in one place an farm wouldn't pose a challenge. - Many zones in Outland are extremely limited in, or do not have, trees. This includes Blade's Edge Mountains (limited), Netherstorm (Eco-Domes only), and Shadowmoon Valley (only in Arakkoa land). =Secondary Skills= Sailing Used for great sea. If Riding is a Secondary Skill, Sailing would be similar. Besides, if the expansion is great sea, everyone will need to sail. ? Thus far, players have merely ridden on boats owned by factions from town to town. There is no evidence that players will ever need to sail their own ship. ? Sailing actually encompasses numerous positions. On a ship, it is necessary to have sailors manning the sail, the rudder, on lookout to maintain course, several sailors bilging, carpenters in case of hull damage, a navigator, and someone to maintain the helm. ? Players can already use vehicles, as of Wrath of the Lich King, such as tanks and bombers without a skill (with the exception of the engineering mount, which is technically a vehicle with a riding skill). There's no particular reason a skill would be needed to sail but not for the others. Brewery Creates various types of alcohol. Could be used in conjunction with cooking, or herbalism for ingredients. Great for a Great sea expansion to get those sailors a drink or two. - Alcohol is already produced via cooking. :This would not, however, prevent Blizzard from undergoing a massive rehaul to allow more types of Alcohol to be produced via cooking, or just moving it to its own profession. =See also= *Crafts and professions Category:Fan fiction